Black Rain
by Mrs. Hale Jasper's Wife
Summary: REWRITE! Edward leaves Bella pregnant with six children...each resembling one of the Cullen children. What happens when Edward returns. NOT ALL ABOUT BELLA AND EDWARD! MAINLY ABOUT THE CHILREN!
1. Chapter 1

I decided to re-write the story about Bella Sextuplets. I've changed the names and story line. Various POVs included in this story.

Name Power

Alexis Alice Cullen__ sees the future (Bronze Hair, Green Eyes)

Lillian Rosalie Cullen__ Telekinetic (Brown Hair, Brown Eyes)

Peter Emmett Cullen__ Strength (Bronze Hair, Brown Eyes)

Elliot Jasper Cullen__ Empath (Brown Hair, Green Eyes)

Edward Jacob Cullen__ Mind Reader (Bronze Hair, Green Eyes)

Renesmee Carlie Cullen__ Places thoughts into peoples minds. (Bronze Hair, Brown Eyes)

Chapter One: New Home

"Get out! Get out of my house!" Charlie screamed. I sobbed, letting my hand fall to the bump on my belly. I grabbed the suitcase I had just packed and placed it in my truck.

I just found out I was pregnant and Charlie told me to have an abortion. I did not want to kill my little nudger, so I was being forced to take the door. I looked at Charlie with tear filled eyes, knowing it was for the best. Edward was gone and I was pregnant with a half vampire, half-human baby. But it still broke my heart into so many pieces when he slammed the door in my face.

I drove to the one place I knew I could go. I was weak and shaky because for the past couple days, I've been throwing up everything I ate. I just couldn't find anything the baby agreed with.

I arrived to the Cullens' old home a few minutes later. To my surprise, the door was unlocked and the place was still fully furnished. I went into the kitchen and opened the cupboard doors. I found months worth of canned goods and dries pastas. The fridge was empty except for vitamins and a bottle of ketchup.

I went upstairs and opened the first door I came across. It was Carlisle's study. Everything was still there, except for a few pictures and the pink-feathered pen that I bought him for his birthday. I looked in the drawers and they were empty. I walked over to the fridge and read the note on the door. 'In case of emergency'. I opened the door and gasped. It was full of bags of blood.

I the baby kicked me the second I noticed it was there. _Hmm…_ I thought. "Is that what you want, baby?" I asked, rubbing my tummy. _Well, there's only one way to find out._ I thought nervously removing the bag from the fridge and opening.

"Here goes," I said quietly opening the bag.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Three Weeks Later

I was huge. I was bigger then any pregnant woman should ever be. I didn't know it was possible for my stomach to stretch so far and just when I thought I couldn't get any bigger, I did.

I was only four weeks along and I looked like I was months over-due! I stood up to use the bathroom and screamed. A gush of blood flowed out of my mouth and the searing pain started.

I fell to the ground and screamed loudly as a child ripped out from my abdomen…and then another…and another…and then three more! My world started to turn fuzzy and black. The baby closest to my wrist-a little boy flashed me a smile showing his teeth and bit down on my wrist. Then my word disappeared into the fire.

**There will be memories of Bella's awaking during the story. Short chapter, I know. Next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis Alice Cullen__ sees the future (Bronze Hair, Green Eyes)

Lillian Rosalie Cullen__ Telekinetic (Brown Hair, Brown Eyes)

Peter Emmett Cullen__ Strength (Bronze Hair, Brown Eyes)

Elliot Jasper Cullen__ Empath (Brown Hair, Green Eyes)

Edward Jacob (EJ) Cullen__ Mind Reader (Bronze Hair, Green Eyes)

Renesmee Carlie Cullen__ Places thoughts into peoples minds. (Bronze Hair, Brown Eyes)

Chapter Two: Reasons For Living (Five Years Later) APOV

"I know what you're up to," I sang to my brothers Peter and Elliot. They groaned at me and rolled their eyes. "You aren't going to tell mom, are you?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow. I grinned and shrugged. "Maybe I will and maybe I won't," I whispered.

"She isn't going to tell," EJ said from behind me. He was carrying a can of green paint. They were going to paint their room forest green after mom told them not to.

"You know, do whatever you want. I already know what mom's going to say and not even EJ will know until mom comes home," I said smugly singing 'Poker Face' in my mind to keep Edward out. He scowled at me and I stuck my tongue out. I would be having the last laugh.

I pulled my bronze curls into a ponytail and ran downstairs at vampire speed. Lillian and Nessie were sitting on the sofa, watching _Life With Derek._ "The boys are painting their room green," I explained to my sisters laughing.

"Didn't mom say 'no'?" Nessie asked grinning. I nodded and smiled at my youngest sister. Lillian giggled and said, "ooh, they are in so much trouble". The boys came downstairs grinning smugly at me.

Peter and Elliot went into the kitchen and started digging at the human food we have. As a rule mom makes us each eat human food twice a week, since we are still half-human. Thank goodness for us, I've seen us becoming full vampires on our seventh birthday.

Our transformations were only going to take a day and a half because we already have fifty percent vampire genes.

"Get ready for punishment," I said in a singsong voice to EJ letting him see the vision I saw earlier.

_Mom's going to be home in two minutes,_ I thought excitedly. EJ disappeared into the kitchen. I grinned at Nessie and Lillian who were getting ready for the show.

Mom got back from hunting at exactly the time I knew she would. She walked into the house and smelled the air. "Boys! Come here please!" she said calmly.

Elliot and Peter came out with angel faces and EJ had a fake pout on his face. "I told you three to leave your room the way it was. You boys will be grounded away from video game for the month!" she exclaimed.

I didn't mention to EJ that I had called mom the second I had the vision of them painting the room.

"So, girls. What did you do today?" mom asked turning to us. Nessie put her hand on mom's cheek and showed us hunting, watching TV and eating cereal for breakfast.

Lillian got bored with us and went upstairs to fix her hair for the millionth time. Nessie and me went downstairs to the basement to play snakes and ladders.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexis Alice Cullen__ sees the future (Bronze Hair, Green Eyes)

Lillian Rosalie Cullen__ Telekinetic (Brown Hair, Brown Eyes)

Peter Emmett Cullen__ Strength (Bronze Hair, Brown Eyes)

Elliot Jasper Cullen__ Empath (Brown Hair, Green Eyes)

Edward Jacob (EJ) Cullen__ Mind Reader (Bronze Hair, Green Eyes)

Renesmee Carlie Cullen__ Places thoughts into peoples minds. (Bronze Hair, Brown Eyes)

Chapter Three: Visitors

Lillian POV

Perfect! My hair looks perfect. I curled my hair into perfect ringlets and then put half of it into an elastic. My hair is chocolate brown and my eyes are a rich, chocolate brown.

I skipped into mom's room and sat on her bed. She pulled me into a tight hug. "What's up, sweetie?" she asked quietly kissing my forehead. "Nothing, I just want to know if I can go hunting?" I asked quietly. Mom narrowed her gold eyes at me. "Why didn't you go with Nessie and Alexis?"

I shrugged and said, "EJ and Peter were saying they need to go too". Mom sighed and said, "okay, fine. Tell Elliot that he needs to clean the bathroom from that science experiment". I went up the hall and into the boys' room. "Mom says we can go hunting," I explained. "But Elliot, you need to clean the bathroom," I said.

I followed EJ and Peter out the door and into the woods. Peter went straight for the bears and EJ and me went for the lions. We hunted until a little after midnight. We ran home and kissed mom good night.

Elliot POV

Smug; Lillian was feeling so smug as she told me I had to clean the bathroom and not go hunting with them. But I did make a pretty big mess. Besides, I hunted yesterday. he bathroom was still covered with backing soda, vinegar and food coloring.

I could identify each scent. It took two minutes to clean the entire bathroom. When I finished, I went downstairs to where my sisters cheerful happy feeling were greatly appreciated.

"Can I play?" I asked quietly. Nessie placed her hand on my cheek and showed herself, Alexis and me going outside and playing soccer instead.

"Okay!" I exclaimed happily. Alexis and Nessie cleared the game and I followed my sisters outside.

Alexis POV

I was goalie! Nessie and Elliot both knew they couldn't get anything past me, but I could always get past them. We started playing and eventually I let Nessie and Elliot each score a point so they could have _some_ dignity.

At the end of the game I went into the house and sat down with mom. That's when I had the vision.

_A vampire around the physical age of seventeen was walking into a house. He was dry sobbing about his lost love. "Bella!" he cried._

I knew who this boy was. That was my father. And he was in Forks.

"Mom, EJ, Peter and Lily are going to call me to play hockey. I'm going to meet them, ok?" I said, already seeing that she was going to say 'yes'.

I dashed outside and into the woods. I ran until I found the person I was looking for. It was my father. He'd just finished hunting. I smiled at him, humming the national anthem in every language I knew (which was every language except for German, which I haven't had a chance to study).

He gave me a strange look and murmured, "hi". I smiled, flashing my teeth and said, "hi". He gave me a confused look as he tried to get into my head. When he failed he shrugged and said "bye".

EPOV

I got rid of the lion carcass and started walking. After fifteen minutes of walking I noticed a girl standing near a tree, watching me like she knew me. She had bronze hair and green eyes. He clear, blemish-free skin was pale, white. She was dressed and pretty much looked like a twelve-year-old runway model. I tried to read her mind but all I got was The Star Spangled Banner in a lot of languages.

"Hi," I said awkwardly. A slight look of amusement crossed her face but disappeared quickly. "Hi," she said revealing a mouthful of the whitest teeth I've ever seen inside a human mouth. I tried to get into the girl's mind but I couldn't get past that stupid national anthem.

"Bye," I said quietly and walked away. I could hear her silently following me, which made me glad I was not far from home. I walked onto my property and she was still behind me. I looked back and noticed she walked with the grace of a vampire. Her scent was unique. It smelled like a vampire but the smell of human was very strong in her too. Plus, her heart was beating…fast.

I walked up the steps to my house and wasn't surprised to find that she was still right behind me. I opened the door, knowing she was probably going to follow me in whether I held the door for her or not. She followed me inside, her face still not showing many emotions. Alice came downstairs thinking franticly that her visions just went completely blank.

The girl raised an eyebrow as though she knew what was going on. "Who is she?" she asked, shocking me. Why didn't Alice, the psychic, know who this girl with the strange scent was?

The girl's face broke into a huge grin as I said, "I don't know, she followed me home". That was when the girl spoke. "Hello, I'm Alexis. You two are Edward and Alice I presume?" her voice was like the tinkling of the purest bells.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I said getting tired of Star Spangled Banner. Alexis let out a giggle and said, "oh, I know lots of things. I know how you love piano and how you have been trying to get into my head since I started following in the woods after your hunt. I know that Alice cannot see my future either".

Both Alice and mine jaws dropped. "Little girl, are you here with anyone?" I asked quietly and nervously. She nodded and said, "yep, I'm here with my daddy". I grinned supportively and said, "well maybe your daddy is looking for you". She laughed and said, "my daddy isn't looking for me".

"Why isn't he looking for you?" I asked quietly.

"Because, he's looking _at_ me" she said.

Wait, what?

Yay, third chapter. Just a note. I'm only working on two stories for now. Black Rain and this one. I've got a lot on my mind and focusing on more then two stories and everything else would be too much. Next chapter up soon.

_**Love**_

_**ChristinaHale**_


	4. Chapter 4

Alexis Alice Cullen__ sees the future (Bronze Hair, Green Eyes)

Lillian Rosalie Cullen__ Telekinetic (Brown Hair, Brown Eyes)

Peter Emmett Cullen__ Strength (Bronze Hair, Brown Eyes)

Elliot Jasper Cullen__ Empath (Brown Hair, Green Eyes)

Edward Jacob (EJ) Cullen__ Mind Reader (Bronze Hair, Green Eyes)

Renesmee Carlie Cullen__ Places thoughts into peoples minds. (Bronze Hair, Brown Eyes)

**EPOV in the next chapter…I swear! Oh and in your review put a name you want included in the next chapter and a number between 1 and 10. I'm going to draw a number and whoever chose the winning number with get the name of their choice in a chapter. **

Chapter Four: The Rest of the Family

Alexis POV

"Excuse me little girl. But I am a vampire, it's impossible for us to have children," he said frustrated. I rolled my eyes and said, "it's impossible for vampire woman because their bodies and eggs are frozen but the men, whose 'organs' never change can get _human_ women pregnant. Then one month later you end up with a half vampire, half human baby".

His face visibly paled. "How do you know _I'm_ your father?" he asked quietly.

"Because my mother, Bella _Swan_ told us you were our father," I explained shrugging. Edward's face became paler, if that was possible. "Our mother is now a vampire. Our birth nearly killed her. But EJ bit her and she changed into a vampire. Well if you really want to know what happened ask Nessie once you get to the house.

"Nessie? Who's Nessie?" he asked. I laughed quietly to myself and said, "well, you got our mother pregnant with sextuplets. She named each of us after one of your brothers and sisters. But she didn't expect us to take the personalities and gifts of the ones she names us after".

Edward looked like he was going to throw up and Alice looked thrilled. "There is me, Lillian, Peter, Elliot, EJ or Edward Jacob and Renesmee but we call her Nessie. We are five years old but we grow at a rate of three years per year. Exactly on our seventh birthday we will go through a day and a half change and become full vampires like you and mom" I explained grinning.

"Where are you guys living?" he asked urgently, getting ready to run out the door to see our mother. "We are living in the house you guys used to live in. Oh and I'm going to warn you now. Lillian may try to punch you when she sees you. Oh and would you mind telling mom that you found me". He gave me a funny look and ran out the door. I turned to face Alice and said, "I might not be able to go home tonight. Do you mind if I sleep on your couch?"

Alice just shrugged. I heard movement upstairs and suddenly three people stood in front of us. They each had gold eyes and no heartbeats. "Hi," I said grinning at my aunts and uncles.

"Who is she?" the tall blonde boy asked. I knew he was Jasper. The beautiful blonde woman was Rosalie and the huge man was Emmett. "This is apparently Edward and Bella's daughter," Alice explained. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"I'm Alexis Alice Swan," I explained beaming. Rosalie looked shocked then confused. "Edward left Bella pregnant…wait a minute you look twelve. We didn't know Bella twelve years ago" she said quietly. I explained everything to them from our ages, to our abilities and how we were pretty much mini versions of them.

Emmett was the first to break the silence. "You mean there is a Mini Me running around out there!" he cried excitedly. "Lord, save us now!" Jasper said, probably thinking about the though of two Emmetts running around. "Hey, that's what Elliot said at the thought of two Peters running around," I said laughing.

"So, who's Jacob?" Emmett asked. "That is a long story," I said quietly. Jasper shrugged and said, "We have time".

"Okay, you know the shape shifters you have a pact with?" I asked, getting nods from everyone. "Well, one of the wolves, Jacob, imprinted on my sister, Renesmee. It's how she got the nick name Nessie. Right now he is in Holland with Sam and Seth. They are doing some sort of Shape-shifting convention," I explained.

EPOV (I know I said this would be next chapter but…I couldn't wait)

The house was the same. But at the same time it was different. I knocked on the door and waited. Even though I had been warned of Bella's change, it still came as an utter shock to see Bella standing in front of me with gold eyes as a vampire.

"Edward…what are you doing here?" she asked quietly shocked. "I came to get you back, to apologize, for everything. I was stupid, very very stupid. I left because I thought you'd be safer without me in your life. But then I left you to give birth to our children on your own with no one around to help. I'm so sorry. I love you and I always have," I exclaimed.

BPOV

"I love you and I always have," he exclaimed. I was shocked. He still loved me. I grinned at him and pulled him into my arms. "That's all I needed to hear," I said quietly.

"I just thought I'd let you know, Alexis is at the house with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. She followed me home," Edward explained. I couldn't help laugh. "Well, that's Alexis for you. Would you like to meet two more of your children?" I asked quietly. He nodded slowly.

EdPOV

"Nessie! Elliot! Could you came here please?" Bella said in a voice just above a whisper. Two children who looked that same age as Alexis ran into the hall at vampire speed.

The girl had long bronze curls and chocolate brown eyes. Like Alexis they were both pale as a vampire but she had the faintest touch of blush. The boy had curly brown hair like a brown haired version of Jasper but his eyes were the same shade of green as Alexis. He shared a lot of my features and some of Bella's.

"This is your father," she said quietly. The girl bounced over to me and said in a beautiful voice, "can I show you something?" I nodded and she placed her incredibly warm hand on my cheek.

A very bloody, very scary scene entered my thoughts. It was the horrific birth of the sextuplets. There were images of Bella's transformation, pictures of Renesmee playing games with her brothers and sisters and being rocked to sleep by Bella. Then there was a picture of me. There were also pictures of one of the shape shifter from prom. Jacob Black was his name.

When the images stopped, Elliot walked over to me and flashed a smile. I let me shake his hand. He grinned at me awkwardly before saying. "I'm an empath. I can change your emotions and feel them," he said quietly.

"Can all four of us play a game of soccer?" Renesmee asked quietly. "Sure," I said, I looked at Bella who was also nodding.

"Let's play!" exclaimed Elliot and Nessie running outside.


End file.
